


crushes

by littlescallion



Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Actor!Jinyoung, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Forgive Me, M/M, jinyoung is hella famous, jyp actors is still a thing, this is what happens when you don't feed the onion, trainee!hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlescallion/pseuds/littlescallion
Summary: there's a new trainee that keeps blushing whenever he sees jinyoung and he's kinda cute.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 132





	crushes

**Author's Note:**

> one night le me was thinking about a relationship with someone younger and then this turned to that and this fic was born.  
> i was reluctant to post this because age gaps and stuff (well there are no funny business and they're both adults but it wasn't immediately made clear in the beginning) so if anyone still thinks this sounds predatory i'll delete. otherwise we can enjoy the fic together. feel free to yell at me as well <3  
> much love

Jinyoung wasn’t really sure why he got so interested in the new kid. 

They saw each other for the first time at the company canteen last week, kid coming in just as Jinyoung got up to leave. A lot of people were flustered when they came face to face with Jinyoung for the first time, but this kid was a little more affected than most. He turned bright red and was barely able to form words, though he greeted Jinyoung politely still. And it left a lasting impression somehow. 

He tried asking around, only to receive some basic information and the same disinterested reply. The boy’s name is Hwang Hyunjin. _New trainee_ , they said. _Bit awkward but a pretty good dancer. Quite a hard worker, too. Always the one who stays late in the practice rooms._

So that’s all Jinyoung knew about the kid, and he wondered why he wanted to know more. The acting and music departments of the company occupy different parts of the same building, yet Jinyoung found himself lingering near the idol sections more and more each day. Usually, though, he caught himself quickly enough before anyone spotted him. 

Usually, except today. 

“I didn’t know the great god Park Jinyoung has enough leisure time to hang around. Don’t you have some acting classes to demonstrate for?” 

Jinyoung felt a jab on his side and quickly swatted the intrusive hand away. “Shut it, Kim Wonpil. Can’t a man just pay his best friend a visit? Not when that best friend is the member of a superband?” 

“Not when I know that’s not what you came here for.” Wonpil snickered. “Your guy’s downstairs in studio B3. Been practicing since earlier this evening.” 

Jinyoung glanced at the clock nearby. It was 10 pm. 

“He’s not my guy.” Jinyoung grumbled. “Wait, isn't B3 reserved for JUS2’s practice room?” 

Wonpil shrugged. “Dunno. JB probably gave him special permission or something. You know that guy likes hardworking kids. He's like a kind grandpa.” 

“I’ll make sure he knows you said that.” 

“Yeah, and I'll make sure every single person in JYP Actors know that their top rank has a crush on a new trainee.” Wonpil laughed out loud and Jinyoung had to put him on a chokehold. 

“Say that one more time and Sungjin hyung will have to bury his boyfriend.” 

“Whatever, you're just jealous I have a boyfriend.” Wonpil cackled. “Go now if you want to find your future boyfriend. You'll cry if he’d already gone home.” 

"What do you think I am, a predatory creep?" Jinyoung glared at his best friend. "I just want to find out why he was so nervous, and maybe give him one or two pointers. Surviving in entertainment industry is not easy."

"Like I believe that." Wonpil stuck out his tongue. "I'm not judging though. He's not an actual kid anyway so if you have a crush on him, by all means, go ahead."

Jinyoung flipped Wonpil a double bird and turned the corner towards the stairs. _What am I doing_ , he wondered as he descended slowly to the basement. The hallways were dimly lit and only a few rooms had their lights on still. 

_It’s alright_ , Jinyoung told himself. _I'll just greet him quickly and get over it. It's common for seniors in the industry to take care of the newbies anyway. Right?_

That was the plan. 

Room B3 was secluded, a small dance studio tucked behind larger ones in the basement. It was private, a perfect place for someone like Jaebeom – who was probably half man half cat. There was faint music seeping out of the door, and Jinyoung carefully made his way there. 

He peeked. 

The kid _–_ _Hyunjin_ _–_ was practicing his routines, movements sharp following the beats. His eyes were half-hidden under his long bangs but Jinyoung could see that they were fierce, calculating, passionate. So much unlike the awkward, stuttering kid Jinyoung saw the first day. He watched as Hyunjin’s routine played out, how he would sometimes stop and rewind the music to repeat a sequence until it felt perfect, until the music neared the end and the boy crashed to the floor with a loud thud. 

Jinyoung winced. 

He was contemplating between two options – to go inside and check on the boy or to keep his presence unknown. The scale seemed to weigh more on the second option, but only until he glanced inside and saw Hyunjin limping to get on position, ready to dance again. 

“Hey! Woah, wait a minute.” Jinyoung barged in, uncaring if he scared the shit out of the younger male. “Are you out of your mind? Sit your ass back down and let me examine that ankle.” 

Hyunjin's expression went from shocked, scared, to extremely embarrassed as he followed Jinyoung’s orders. “ _A-actor Park Jinyoung?_ ” 

“Sunbae is fine, we’re in the same company.” Jinyoung muttered as he rolled up Hyunjin’s pant leg. “Does it hurt? Your ankle looks fine but I don’t think it’s good to put a lot of strain on it after that fall.” 

“No, it doesn’t hurt. Actually, just a bit. It's fine.” Hyunjin squeaked. His face was beet red and he was looking literally anywhere other than Jinyoung, too afraid to meet the latter’s eyes. Jinyoung sighed. 

“Good. Listen, I know it’s tempting to train hard and ignore the small pains, but it’s never okay to ignore your limits. Take it from someone who nearly lost his first major role in a movie action due to overtraining.” 

“O-okay, uh, thank you.” Hyunjin cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I, uh, didn’t know sunbae-nim would be passing by...” 

Jinyoung cringed. “Well, this is awkward but I'll just be honest. I've been standing there for ten minutes wondering if I should convince you to take a break. God, I sound like a creep spying on a minor...” 

“Wait, what?” Hyunjin blushed even deeper. Jinyoung didn’t think it was physically possible at first. “But why?” 

Jinyoung shrugged. “Beats me. I guess I'm just curious. There are lots of promising talents in this batch of new trainees.” 

“O-oh, I'm flattered that sunbae-nim would think that way. I'm a big fan of yours.” Hyunjin beamed but quickly toned it down, still embarrassed. 

“You’re a fan? Since when?” Jinyoung chuckled, finally understanding why Hyunjin was flustered to an extreme. 

“Since Dream High 2.” Hyunjin grinned awkwardly. “I watched it in middle school and... well, I like sunbae-nim's acting.” 

“No way, I was hoping you don’t know that drama.” It was Jinyoung’s turn to be embarrassed. “Both my acting and my face were horrible.” 

“That’s not true.” Hyunjin interjected. “I really like the drama. And sunbae-nim was really cute.” 

Again, the boy blushed slightly. “Sunbae-nim is probably the biggest celebrity crush I've ever had. I joined this company partly because you’re here in the Actors division.” 

Jinyoung was slightly taken aback that the boy would admit his crush so openly. But then again, having celebrity crushes aren’t so unusual. Idols especially, they get confessions almost everyday during fan signings. He shouldn’t be surprised. 

“I’m really flattered.” Jinyoung laughed. “Still, I was hoping it wasn’t Dream High 2. Jaebeom and I are still allergic to certain episodes of that drama.” 

“Many were speculating you and Jaebeom-sunbaenim are dating thanks to that drama.” Hyunjin muttered. “Is that true?” 

“What, looking for some tea to spill?” Jinyoung grinned. “Serious answer though, we’re not. Never been. He probably prefers younger men that are actually younger, not younger because of the birthday system. But not minors.” 

“Oh... what about you then? Do you like younger guys?” 

If Jinyoung had been caught off guard then, he was even more taken aback now. The question was totally unexpected. But still in a joking atmosphere, he answered. “As long as they’re not minors, why not?” 

Hyunjin smiled. 

“Well... in case I wasn’t clear before... I watched Dream High 2 when I was 14. That's six years ago.” 

Jinyoung raised a brow. “You’re 20. So. Not a child."

Hyunjin shook his head.

"And here I was thinking you’re a high school student that’s a little overgrown...” 

“You were wrong.” Hyunjin’s eyes twinkled. “So, does this mean I'm allowed to invite you to drink sometimes? To thank you for the first aid?” 

Well, this was definitely something Jinyoung didn’t see coming. 

_Holy shit._


End file.
